From document DE 20 2004 018 710 U1 an apparatus for the continuous coating of boards is known. Multiple boards are arranged onto a conveyor belt, which are moved individually and sequentially among others to coating stations. Such a coating station comprises an applicator roll, with which a paint is applied onto a board. Following this, a finishing apparatus is arranged, by means of which the paint is e.g. cured by means of UV radiation. The applicator roll may comprise a structured surface to apply paint in a structured manner onto the surface of the board.
From document DE 20 2004 018 710 U1, it is also known to apply paint by means of a jet printing technique, which is in particular known from inkjet printers, structured onto a surface of a board. This is again followed by a finishing apparatus, with which the coating can be cured.
An optical pattern is registered by means of an optical scanning device. The acquired information is used to synchronize a special structure of the lacquer or coating with the optical pattern.
Also known from document DE 20 2004 018 710 U1 is a coating of workpieces as e.g. plates, which are provided with an adhesion promoting layer, and a primer layer. Arranged thereon is a printing layer, which constitutes a décor. Above the décor, a layer of paint is arranged. A so-called filled paint may be used therefore. Such filled paints are paints comprising extremely fine solid particles as e.g. corundum, having a cross-section in the range of nanometers.
From document DE 103 58 190 A1, a method for the control of printing machines is known. With the apparatus known from this document, boards for furniture are printed.
It is the aim of the invention to provide an apparatus for the coating of boards.
This aim is solved by an apparatus according to claim 1. Preferred embodiments are described in the subclaims.